Loving A Demon revised
by kenshingirlxoxo652
Summary: Loving a demon isn't always as easy as you think it would be. It often wears on a person's nerves- unless your like Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh no!_ Kagome thought in horror.

"I'M DOOMED!" Kagome cried dramaticly. The under trained miko had, once again, forgotten her important text books.

_And I have a test in two days! _

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Sango gently, though secretly she wondered if she truly wanted to know.

"Yes, what is it that troubles you, Lady Kagome?" Miroku just so happened to be sitting right next to Sango, and just as his hand was about to reach its prize, the voice of a certain slayer stopped him short.

"Don't you even think about it, Miroku." Sango calmly seethed. "You touch any part of my body, and I will knock you unconscious and seeing stars in less time than it takes you to say 'pervert'."

Miroku suddenly got a lecherous smirk and said, "Why, Sango, whatever do you mean? It hurts me that you would accuse me of such a crime, for I was only trying to find what ills Lady Ka-"

"Sure, whatever, back on subject," Sango interrupted. If she kept talking to him, her hirakotse just might accidentally slip on the not-so-innocent monks not-so-innocent head. "Kagome, you were saying?"

"Oh, it's nothing! I just forgot my text books." Kagome replied, placing a smile on her face.

_Oh, well, I guess I'll just ask Inuyasha if I can go home earlier than planned, _ Kagome thought as she waved it off. When she saw Sango not looking fully convinced of her claim of everything being alright, she said, "Really! I'm fine, I'll just-"

"Oi, let me guess: you wana go to your era to get these things called 'text books' that you're always bitchin' about. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're staying right here to help us collect jewel shards, got it?" Inuyasha said from the tree above.

Kagome glared dryly at the closest tree and retorted, "Number one, my name is _not_ wench, it's Kagome. Ka-go-me, say it with me! Ka-go-me! Second, why yes, Inuyasha, I do want to go home, and I'm not asking permission because I don't need it from you or _anyone _else."

Inuyasha got mad at that last remark; however, even_ he_ was smart enough not to interrupt Kagome in mad mode, so he kept listening.

"Third, I don't take orders from anyone other than my mother. Unless that's too complicated for you, that means 'I'm going home whether you like it or not' " Kagome ignored the growl of protest that came from Inuyasha. "So… I guess I'm going now. Bye!"

Everyone said their farewells to Kagome except an annoyed hanyou. Right when Kagome started leaving, Inuyasha said, "Hold it, woman, you're not going anywhere!"

"Inuyasha…" He glanced at her, hope shining in his eyes that _maybe_, just _once_, he had convinced her to do what he wanted. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Sit boy."

Then, Inuyasha said a few curses to his best friend, Mr. Dirt. And by the time he pulled himself up from the ground, Kagome was already gone.

-WITH KAGOME-

Kagome was excited to see her family, and not to mention her bratty cousin Yusuke Urameshi. Yeah, he was a brat, not a very good listener, and always had time in his schedule to fight anyone.

Still, really,_ really_ deep down she-

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a flash of silver.

"W-who's there?"She yelled.

Suddenly, a man with silver hair that went down to his waist, a beautiful pair of honey gold eyes that were filled with mirth, mischief, and lust, and had silver ears and a soft and fluffy looking tail.

"I'm sure you know who I am. But…I don't know who you are. Would you tell me your name, my lovely vixen?" Youko asked. When she didn't answer he assumed it was out of fear. He smirked and put his hand on her waist and leaned in a little too close for comfort, staring intensely into her eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Kagome noticed that he had his hand on her waist and his face was an inch from hers. This pissed her off.

"It's common courtesy to state _your _name before asking someone else's!" She snapped as she pinched his hand.

The demon hissed when he felt a sting and looked to see the flesh slightly burnt. His eyes narrowed. Brave girl.

"Wench, h-"

"My name is not wench!"

He growled, his jaw clenching and nostrils flaring in barely contained anger. "Well, if you would tell me your name, maybe I wouldn't call you wench!"

"I told you that it's polite to tell me your name first!"

When he started to calm down, he replied, "My name is Youko Kurama, may I please know yours?"

Calming down as well, she said, "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you...Sort of." Kagome seemed to just then notice the fuzzy appendages on the foxes head.

Kagome stood on her toes to rub the furry triangles. Youko was astounded at this girl's courage.

Youko was shocked at what this girl had the nerve to do and he asked, "_What_ are you _doing_?" he asked the women

She rolled her eyes. _Why is it that demons with fuzzy ears can never call me by my name?_

"Obviously, I'm petting your ears. Although, I really should learn to get this habit under contr-"

She was interrupted by a soft purring and giggled. He growled, but continued to purr, "And I would like it very much if you called me Kagome, and... your ears are, umm...really soft." She blushed softly.

Youko smirked at the blush that adorned her cheeks. "Why thank you, _Kagome._"

"You are very welcome, Youko." Now that she thought about it, his name did ring a bell… That's right! This one time Sango had told her about a…_Wait! Oh crap, I gotta get home…. FAST!_

"Sorry, Youko, but I've gotta run. Maybe I'll see you some other time. Bye!" And with that said, she left Youko in a daze from all the attention his ears were receiving.

"What a woman..." He muttered to himself.

_Yes, my Kagome. We will meet again; I will make sure of it_!


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke was mad at the pacifier sucking toddler, as usual. Why? Koenma had _another_ mission for the spirit detectives. They had just fucking got back from the previous one!

At least since the Reiki prince knew Yusuke was going to his cousin Kagome's house, so he decided to keep the mission close to Yusuke's family's shrine, that way the detectives could stay there. Kagome's mom wouldn't mind at all, Yusuke reassured the team. Koenma also justified that he wouldn't have to waste money on a high maintenance hotel that the team always insisted on having.

"Yusuke, there's been high levels of spirit energy in the perimeter of the Higurashi shrine. I would like you and the others to find the source of it, and see if you can get it under control. Understand?"

"Yes toddler, I understand." He bit out. "Damn, I'm not Kuwabara..." he whispered under his breath.

Kuwabara paused the swing aiming towards Hiei's head. "Hey Urameshi!" he protested. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing your tiny brain could comprehend." Yusuke rolled his eyes with a huff.

Hiei, who was standing next to Kurama, said, "For once I agree with the detective. It's nothing your pea sized brain could handle what-so-ever."

"Hey! Midget, I could-" he was interrupted by Koenma.

"Children! Could you _please_ move along?"

"Geez… he has room to talk about 'children'..." Kuwabara muttered.

The four moved on though so Botan could open a portal to Kagome's shrine. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stepped through silently. Then, all detectives wore an expression of horror, because before them was a case of stairs longer than Genkai's... Well, almost.

Yusuke swore. "Damn! I forgot how many stairs they had." He turned to Botan with a halfhearted glare. "Botan, you couldn't bring us to the _top_ of the stairs _because_…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome made it home through the well safely and was now chatting animatedly with her mother about the recent adventures she had experienced. She was using her hands to help her talk about how the strange demon she had encountered on her way home when she heard a familiar voice whine.

"I think I'm gonna die!"

She pondered a bit before deciding it just _had _to be her cousin.

Kagome ran to the door and shut it loudly, sqealing excitedly. She ran to give the detective a bear hug. "Yusuke, you're a day early! You could have called!" she exclaimed in one breath. She pulled back to look at him and see how much he had changed. Nothing, just the ugly green uniform he was wearing. She smiled. "You've gotten so tall! That mud really did you good!"

He tried to glare, but found himself smiling instead. "Hey! That's not fair, I was five when I ate that!" She giggled and pulled him for another hug. Finally, someone behind her cousin coughed, interrupting their reunion politely. Kagome looked over her cousin's shoulder with curiosity shining in her bright blue eyes.

Pulling away, she got a closer look a these people. Odd… two demons.

_Rare in this era, really. _She bit her lip. Sure, she'd seen one or two around, but not any in the same place. "Yusuke, I didn't know you were bringing company…"

He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Yea, well… Change of plans, cousin of mine. And my, I must say, you are looking absolutely radient today!"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't have to sweet talk me like you mean it, your little… _friends_ can stay. Just make sure they don't cause any trouble, or else…" she made a slicing motion across her neck.

He gulped as sweat beaded on his forehead. "Right, right… I get ya…" He sighed. Turning to his friends he said, "Well, guys, don't be shy. Introduce yourselves."

Kuwabara stepped forward first and bent down on one knee. "Hello pretty lady, I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Kagome stared at him like he'd grown two heads, then the read headed fox spoke. "I'm Minamino Shuichi, and this-" he pointed to his shorter companion. "-is Hiei. Please forgive him; he doesn't speak much."

Kagome looked back and forth between them warily. It seemed they were good friends… If the two demons- Kurama and Hiei, she corrected herself- decided to turn on her, things wouldn't be pretty. "Umm... Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Yusuke's cousin Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to my shrine, and if you need anything, just ask me."

She turned her gaze to her cousin. "Yusuke, mom needs help with dinner. I'll show your friends around the house." He nodded and went inside to aid his aunt.

Kuwabara looked as Yusuke walked away. "Umm, pretty lady, would it be alright if I went to help Yusuke help your momma? You see, he's not all that good at cooking and what not…"Kagome groaned.

"I completely forgot that the idiot almost burned down my house on thanksgiving!" She sighed. "Yea, go ahead, Ku-Kuza… Umm… I'm bad with names." She blushed.

He smiled "Kuwabara, and thanks miss!" He ran off after Yusuke. Kagome braced herself.

_I can't believe they left me alone with two demons… Yusuke thinks I don't know, so he's a horrible cousin to leave me 'unprotected' like this. _She swallowed as Hiei stared her down and Kurama seemed to be calculating something in his head in confusion.

"Miss Kagome, are you alright? You look faint." Kagome nodded with a jerky flick of her neck.

"Y-yea! I'm fine, why wouldn't I be!" She laughed nervously. When Kagome noticed Hiei's glare intensified, she sighed and glared back.

"Got a problem, spiky?" she snapped.

He growled, warning her to back off. Now why would she do _that_? Kurama sighed into his hand.

"Hiei, be kind to Kagome-san. She was kind enough to offer us all a warm place to sleep, so I suggest we treat her with respect."

_And I suggest you stay out of this, fox._

Kurama rolled his eyes at the intruding voice inside his head.

Kagome growled impressively. "Whatever, there's the stairs, and behind me is the door I'll be walking through shortly. Find your own damn way." She looked at Kurama apologetically. "Thank you, Shuichi-san." He nodded, then she took her leave.

Kurama turned to Hiei. "What's wrong? You usually don't take such a disliking to new people so quickly." Hiei glared at the door the woman just stomped through.

"There's something about her… that makes me uneasy."

_Every nerve in my body is screaming danger. Don't pretend you don't feel the same._

Kurama merely looked down in response.

The next time everyone saw each other was at dinner time, where Kagome's mother was proudly introduced to Yusuke's three friends. Kagome's grandfather, Mrs. Higurashi explained, was away on some sort of history trip. It seemed he was a bit obsessed with the ancestry of demons around the world. As the conversation deepened, the elder woman expressed her concern for her son, who was away as well, though for different reasons.

"Mom," Kagome assured. "I'm sure that Souta is doing just fine with Master Genkai. She's-"

"Wait, wait," Yusuke interrupted. "the brat is training with the old hag? Oh _yeah_, I'm sure he's doing _great_…" he said dryly.

"Why would you say that, Yusuke?" Kagome inquired.

"I trained with the old lady myself, and let's just say I'll be having nightmares for the of my life because of all the crap that hag put me through." Kagome's mother scolded him gently for being so disrespectful to his elders, but allowed him to continue his story.

-FLASH BACK-

"Use the spirit wave to float on top of the spikes. We'll hold this for 12 hours." Genkai said in her crinkly wore out voice

"I HATE YOU!" Yusuke yelled (obviously).

-END FLASH BACK-

Yusuke ticked off his fingers while listing, "-then I meditated on top of a bonfire for a week. Oh, and then I slept with snakes for three weeks. Then-"

"That's enough! Mom… I'm officially worried about Souta." Her mother nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but it was worth it for all the cool tricks I learned." Yusuke assured.

"You see, dear, there's nothing to worry about." Her mother comforted as she put a hand to her daughter's shoulder and stood. "Yusuke do you think your friends would mind helping clean up? It's a bit more tidying up than im used to, even with a teenage daughter."

"No, Mrs. Higurashi, we don't mind at all." Kurama said politely, already having an attachment to the gentle woman since she reminded him of his own mother.

"Thank you, Kurama dear." Then Kagome's mom said to Kagome, "Kagome I think he would make a fine husband for you one day." She winked.

Kagome did a spit take. Wiping drops of water from her mouth and ignoring the booming laughter around her, she blushed a the shade of a bright red cherry. "M-mom, what the hell?"

"Language, young lady!"

"Sorry!"

"Hn." Hiei, not very concerned with who saw, slipped Kagome's mom a twenty.

"Mom…you didn't! Please don't tell me you made a deal with the devil!" Hiei smirked.

_You don't seem to know your mother as well as you thought you did…_

"I'm sorry, dear." Her mother apologized, though she didn't look sorry at all. "-but things are getting a little bumpy with money lately."

_I am going to drown you, you stupid, spiky haired, jerk!_

Hiei, who heard the thought, hid a smirk as he aided in cleaning the table with the rest of the team.


End file.
